gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Anno Domini Mobile Weapons
Anno Domini Mobile Units are mobile suits and mobile armors shown in the fictional universe of Anno Domini timeline of Gundam 00. Mobile suits and mobile armor are fictional mecha. The codes after the name specify in which series/manga that mobile suit actually appeared in: *001 - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 *002 - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2 *00F - Mobile Suit Gundam 00F *00P - Mobile Suit Gundam 00P *00V - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Celestial Beings First Generation Gundam *'GN-000 0 Gundam' - 001 Second Generation Gundams *'GNY-001 Gundam Astraea' - 00F/00P **'GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F' - 00P *'GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud' - 00P **'GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F' - 00F *'GNY-003 Gundam Abul Hool' **'GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool Type F' - 00F *'GNY-004 Gundam Plutone' - 00F/00P Third Generation Gundams *'GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel' - 00P/00V *'GN-001 Gundam Exia' - 001 **'GN-001/HS-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia' - 00P/00V *'GN-002 Gundam Dynames' - 001 **'GN-002/DG-014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo' - 00F/00V *'GN-003 Gundam Kyrios' - 001 **'GN-003/AG-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust' - 00V *'GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh' - 001 **'GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadelleh Akwos' - 00V *'GN-005 Gundam Virtue' - 001 *'GN-006 Cherudim Gundam' - 002 **'GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA' - 00V *'GN-007 Arios Gundam' - 002 *'GN-008 Seravee Gundam' - 002 *'GN-009 Seraphim Gundam' - 002 Fourth Generation Gundams *'GN-0000 00 Gundam' - 002 **'GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword' - 00V Linear Train Industries Throne Gundam Meister Units * GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins - 001 **'GNW-001/HS-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz' - 00V * GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei - 001 * GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei - 001 Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations *'VMS-15 Union Realdo' - 001 *'SVMS-01 Union Flag' - 001 *'SVMS-01O Over Flag' - 001 *'SVMS-01E Union Flag Graham Aker Custom' - 001/00F *'SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II "GN Flag"' - 001 *'SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type' - 00V *'SVMS-01SG Union Flag Ground Package Shell Type "Shell Flag"' - 001/00V *'VMS-15 Union Realdo Hover Tank' - 001 Advanced European Union *'AEU-05 AEU Hellion' - 001/00F **'AEU-05/00 AEU Hellion Medium' - 00P **'AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum' - 00P **'AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium' - 00P *'AEU-09 AEU Enact' - 001/00F *'AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type' - 001 *'AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom' - 001 *'AEU-09Y812/A AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom' - 001/00F *'AEU-09Y812/A Saachez Custom AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type' - 001/00F *'AEU-MA0707 Agrissa Type 7' 00P Human Reform League *'MSJ-04 Fanton' 00P *'MSJ-06II-A Tieren Ground Type' - 001/00F/00P *'MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Type ' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-LC Tieren Long Range Shooting Type' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-SP Tieren Taozi' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-C/BT Tieren High Mobility Commander Type B' - 001 *'MSJ-06II-AC Tieren Antiaircraft Cannon Type' - 001/00V *'MSJ-06II-ED Tieren Zhizhu' - 00V *'MSJ-06YIII B Tieren Kyitwo' - 00P *'MSJ-06III-A Tieren All Region Type' - 002 United Nation Forces/Earth Sphere Federation/Innovator *'GNX-603T GN-X 'Jinx' ' - 001 *'GNX-509T Throne Varanus' - 00V *'GNX-604T Advanced GN-X' - 00V *'GNX-607T GN-XII' - 00F *'GNX-609T GN-XIII' - 002 *'GNX-704T Ahead' - 002 *'GNX-704T/AC Mr. Bushido's Ahead' - 002 *'GNX-704T/SP Ahead Smultron' - 002 *'GNX-704T/FS Ahead Forcing Scout Type' - 00V *'GNMA-XCVII Alvatore ' - 001 *'GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron ' - 001 *'GNMA-04B11 Trilobite ' - 002 *'GNX Masurao ' - 002 *'GNW-20000 Arche Gundam ' - 002 *'GNZ-003 Gadessa ' - 002 *'GNZ-005 Garazzo ' - 002 *'GNMA Empress ' - 002 La Eden *'Shuizai ' - 001 Other *'MSER-04 Anf' - 001 *'Workloader ' - 001 Category:Anno Domini mobile suits